


Another Pair of Instant Parents - ABOVersion

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Kids, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Set on the recent time but on an alternate universe where there is a second gender. Julian and Joshua are in the early stage of their relationship but something happened that made them flip out and the Die Mannschaft as well. How could they go through with this especially that they are young? Will their relationship grow especially when there is a kid involved? A lot of things to happen.This is the Alternate Adventures of Ju and Jo. (With Reference to Khalehla's Work Series)





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is it! My new stint on Instant Parents! And this is my first time making an omegaverse and I'm still nervous with this one. I do hope you like it.

The sound of Julian’s alarm woke him up on his deep slumber. He reaches out for the blaring thing and taps it to silence. He then opens his eyes and smile. Well, who could never smile to the sunny day that passes through the windows of his bedroom? He then rises up on his bed stretch his arms out, and proceeds to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he goes out and rummage for his clothes to wear and training kit to be used that day. Usually, he just pulls out his kit and put them directly to his bag but today it is different, something is telling him to arrange his bag and place the things he need to bring in an orderly manner.

After he’s finished, he goes out of his bedroom and proceeds to the kitchen. He grabs a bowl, and boxes of freshmilk and cereal, a breakfast worthy enough as a source of energy for the day’s training. He fills and mixes his bowl with the food and ate. After a few minutes, he finished it but it’s as if it was not enough, so he had another bowlful…and he finished it.

“Well, that’s unusual.” He thought. “Oh well, at least I’m happy and satisfied.” He added his thoughts.

It was not his habit to wash his utensils before leaving the house. He always does that when he returns from training. But today, he somewhat did it, cleaning his bowl and spoon and arrange them orderly in his rack.

\---

He arrives at their training ground on time and went straight to the locker room to change. There was no issue of second gender when it comes to the room, everybody is equal and treated justly. Alpha, Beta, Omega, name it. You can walk out of the showers naked without being hopped on, especially when you’re an omega. And when one of the team is on heat or rut, they always inform each other and help each other out. That’s what is different in Borussia Dortmund.

Christian, Felix, Mario, and Roman Burki were the ones inside the locker room when Julian entered. The former were tickling each other with shirts in their hands and the latter were about to finish.

“Good morning guys!” Julian greeted.

“Well, good morning to you. Looks like you’re in good spirits today.” Burki replied.

“I’m always in good spirits.” Julian replied grinning to the Swiss goalie.

“I know. But there’s something different around you today. I really can’t point it out.” Burki replied.

“Nah. Maybe you’re just imagining.” The lanky defensive midfielder stated and the Aplha Swiss goalie just shrugged. “Hey, you two lovebirds. Cut it out and change into your gear. You don’t want Coach Tuchel to let you run laps again.” Julian said and Christian and Felix stopped and looked at him.

“We ain’t lovebirds and besides it’s unusual for you to reprimand us.” Felix said.

“Told you Weigl. There is really something different about you today.” Burki interjected.

“I’m just concerned. That last time when you two were late, you clamored your hearts out to Marco because you both said you shouldn’t have run those laps, but actually you both deserved those.” Julian defensed.

“Okay! Fine!...Moooooom.” Felix conceded. “C’mon Puli, we’ll settle our tickle fights later.”

Felix and Christian continued in gearing up and Julian proceeds to his locker. As he passes by Christian, who was applying his body spray, Julian suddenly winced.

“Ju, are you okay?” Christian asked concerned.

“What was that?” Julian asked.

“My usual body spray.”

“Really? Why is its scent so strong?”

“Sorry Ju.” Christian apologize.

“Yeah. Yeah. Next time just spray it when I’m not near.” Julian forgave the American, who started to get upset.

“Roman, Christian, Felix, are you done?” Mario asked and the three nodded. “Okay. You can go out first. I’ll just follow.” Mario added and the three went out first. The returnee waited for Julian to finish wearing his kit then “confronted” him. He went near Julian and sniffed him.

“Roman is right. There is something different about you.” Mario stated and Julian flinches in shock of Mario’s proximity.

“The hell Mario! Don’t do that again! You scared me!”

“Sorry. It’s just that your scent is different and you’re attitude today. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“First Roman, then Felix, and now you. I’m very fine! Why?” Julian said a bit annoyed. Looks like today, it’s hard to convince people.

“We both know that we are omegas. Right?” Mario asked and Julian nodded in reply. “But, you’re scent is different than mine. This is a private question but please answer. Are you mated?”

Julian was shocked with Mario’s question, “What? NO!”

“That’s strange. Let me see your neck.” Mario suddenly held Julian’s head and tilted it on both sides to check his neck but there was no mark and then suddenly Julian pushes his hand away.

“What are you doing? I told you I’m not!” Julian complained.

“Ok then. But do you have an alpha?”

“What are you talking about? Of course not! And can we please stop with all this speculations?! I’m fine! There’s nothing wrong with me and that’s it!” Julian was fully annoyed and went out of the locker room immediately leaving Mario looking at him upset. For some reason, Mario knows something that only he could understand.

\---

Training was rigorous and everybody seemed to catch up well…except for Julian. They ran laps and for some reason Julian do not seem to cope up well unlike before. He gets tired a bit faster. He was easily annoyed and for some reason, during their small water break, the alphas in the team like Marco, Auba, Bartra, Weidenfeller and Burki were like afraid of going near the omega and that made Julian more furious, especially he always thinks of the Swiss goalie as his brother and always hangs out with him.

Somewhere far, Mario observes Julian’s actions and went to Coach Tuchel to tell him.

“Can I talk to you Coach?” Mario asked.

“Sure. What is it?”

“It’s about Julian.”

\---

The training session went on. The suns heat was not a bit friendly and Julian struggles more. They were doing some touch drills now. While waiting for his turn, Erik suddenly approached him.

“Ju, are you okay?” the beta defender asked.

“I’m…fine.” Julian replied.

“Do you want me to take you to the side?”

“NO! I’m going…to finish…this.”

Then Julian’s turn came and he touches the ball in his feet and passed through first pole. He was struggling. For some reason he felt dizzy suddenly and slows down on the second pole, a few moments later he tried reaching the third pole and everything went black.

“SOMEONE CALL THE MEDIC!”

\---

“Where am I?” Julian opened his eyes and noticed that he was not in the training ground, nor on his bedroom.

“Thank God you’re awake!”

Julian turned his head to his left side, revealing Mario, Marco, Roman, Felix, Christian and Erik seated on a couch, looking worried and upset at the same time.

“You’re in the hospital.” Mario said.

“What happened?”

“You fainted while doing the drills.” Erik replied.

Their conversation was suddenly halted when Coach Tuchel and a physician enters the room. The footballers in the couch suddenly got more upset and Julian was more confused.

“Can everybody, except Mario and Marco go out of the room for a while?” Coach Tuchel asked and Roman, Felix, Christian and Erik stood up and went out.

“Everything’s gonna be okay Ju. Don’t worry.” Roman stated as he heads out the room and closes the door.

“Coach, can you please explain what’s happening?” Julian pleaded as he becomes more anxious by the moment.”

“I have to rule you out of the team starting today.” Coach Tuchel declared in an upset manner.

“WHAT?! WHY?!” Julian rose up suddenly from his bed.

“Weigl, please be care---“

“What did you tell him Mario?! What did I do to you that you have to do this to me?” Julian ranted angrily as he glared at the attacking midfielder making Marco snap to defend his omega.

“Watch out what you are saying Weigl! You should be thankful Mario is concerned about you.” Marco growled.

“Mr. Weigl.” The doctor said getting the midfielder’s attention. “I want you to know that while you were asleep for 4 hours, we ran some diagnostics to you…”

“What does it have to do with me being ruled out? I’m fine! I don’t have any injuries.”

“Because we found out…that you’re expecting a child. You’re on your eighth week.” The doctor stated and Julian was stunned. His eyes started to widen and well with tears.

“You’re…you’re kidding right? It’s impossible…” Julian started to cry.

Mario went and sat down beside Julian and hugged him tight. “Julian, I could never do things that could damage my teammates. I was concerned because you were showing the signs of a pregnant omega. I told Coach Tuchel to look out for you today at training then you fainted.”

“I’m sorry Mario.” Julian apologized crying. “I don’t know what to do right now. I can’t quit football. I’m not ready for this yet.” Julian added.

“You still have options, Mr. Weigl. I know this is bad but you can have the fetus aborted. We could do it discreetly here or you could keep your child and I am willing to refer you to any OB doctor.

“No way.” Marco commented to what the doctor said.

“I don’t know.” Julian continued to cry.

“Doctor, Coach, can I ask you to go out? I’ll talk to him, omega to omega.”

“Okay Gotze. I know you’re the only one who could help.”

“Mr. Weigl, you can call me or come here anytime to whatever you decide on.”

The doctor and the coach went out. Marco was about to get out too but Mario asked him to stay.

“Julian. I’m going to help you out. Just please be honest to me. Okay?” Mario pleaded to the younger Dortmunder and Julian nodded.

“Who did you slept with?”


	2. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Klassiker happens...in the first meeting of the international break...and outside the pitch...because of one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me happy to know that this fic is starting to have a good reception (in my standards).
> 
> Here's the next chapter.

Joshua woke up excited. Its international break and who could not be? He’s been looking forward for this day because he’ll be meeting all his fellow national teammates, especially one. He did not went home to Stuttgart this time since the Die Mannschaft will be meeting at Säbener Strasse, train there and play at the Allianz Arena. They had an upcoming friendly against England but it does not matter to him. More important he meets Julian.

So he prepped himself. And it felt like a second. And he left his house to go to Bayern’s fortress.

When he arrived at Säbener, he was greeted by his teammates, mostly from Bayern, especially his “parents”, Manuel and Thomas.

“Good morning to you, son.” Thomas shouted as he open his arms wide catching the attention of everybody in the lobby of the building and stunning the young alpha on his place, embarrassed, and making Manu shake his head in regret. Thomas and his wholesome ways.

“Good morning…uff.” Joshua greeted with an anxious smile then lost his breath when Thomas squeezes him in a hug. “daaaaad.” Joshua added wincing because of so much embarrassment and the pain from Thomas’s love.

“Thomas, please stop that. You’re hurting him.” Manu said casually and Thomas suddenly lets the young man go.

“Am I hurting you?!” Thomas asked worriedly but Joshua shook his head too fast. “Oh thank God.”

“He’s lying Thomas. He just does not want you to get hurt emotionally.” Manu commented rolling his eyes to the side. “C’mon Jo, let’s go.” Manu grabs the young man and puts his big arms on his shoulders leading him to the meeting room leaving Thomas.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Thomas exclaimed.

\---

One by one their teammates arrived and greeted them, like the Schalkers Max, Leon and Benni, Jonas Hector, Marc Andre and Bernd (this is always the tandem, even though they are rivals. Are they?), with Julian Brandt tagging along, the Arsenal boys Mesut and Shkodran, Madrid’s Toni and Wolfsburg’s Julian Draxler and Mario Gomez. They exchange hugs and bro fists to each other. Jo took time to talk to his fellow “babies” but with diverted thoughts, casually looking at the door for someone to arrive.

“Looking for someone?” Max asked snapping Joshua from his focus.

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Let me guess. Jujuuuuu?” Leon teased making the shorter Schalker giggle.

“Hush!” Joshua reprimanded.

“You’re so killjoy. We’re just teasing you.” Leon defended. “But I’m sure you’re waiting for him to arrive.” Leon added making Joshua smile.

“I knew it.” Brandt said snapping his fingers.

Joshua’s attention was diverted again when he saw someone enter the door, Erik Durm came in getting a hug from Draxler and started a conversation. A few moments later Erik and Joshua’s eyes met and the Bayern defender suddenly got anxious with Erik slight glare at him, who then pulled Draxler away from where they are standing.

Then came in the other Dortmund players. Felix, who was newly called up because of his performance on recent matches, shared the same look as Erik. André who took a glance at the young Bayern player flatly and lastly Marco, who walked straight to Joshua, followed by Mario who is trying to stop the Dortmund captain for whatever he is planning. Joshua felt he is in trouble. His alpha instinct tells him so. His mind tells him to go away but the dominant alpha in him tells him to stay and brace himself.

“Marco, please not now.” Mario pleaded as he pulls the taller Dortmunder’s hand.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT NOW?! EVERYBODY WILL KNOW EVENTUALLY. MIND AS WELL DO IT NOW TO MAKE THINGS EASIER AND TEACH THAT PRICK A LESSON.” Marco ranted loudly and pulls his hand forcefully out of his mate’s hands.

Their teammates stop in whatever they are doing and focused on the happenings between the famous couple. Marco continued to pace until he reach Joshua. Leon pulled Max out of the place far from the possible confrontation between alphas. Then suddenly Marco pulled the younger man’s collar.

“Marco!” Mario yelled. Manu and Thomas are running towards the Joshua but Marco stopped them by growling.

Marco returned his gaze to the young Bayern player. “You. Prick! You’ve got some explaining to do.” Marco growled and lifts up the young man with one hand and pushed him to the nearest wall. It hurt the young alpha’s back but he never faltered on his gaze towards Marco. “Do you know what you did?” Marco asked in a low growling voice but Joshua did not answer. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!” Marco yelled at the young alpha that started to tremble and breathe deeply.

“What’s wrong with you Marco?! Let him go.” Manuel yelled and Marco obliged…by putting Joshua down and push him down that Joshua outbalanced landing his butt on the floor. Mario ran to his former teammate to check him, while Manu, outraged, ran towards Marco about to land a punch but Thomas was able to stop him.

“Manu! Snap out of it! Calm down.” Thomas commanded catching his alpha’s fist in the process. “And you? Why did you do it to Joshua?” Thomas asked annoyed.

Meanwhile, Mario asked the young alpha, “Are you okay?”

“My back…and backside hurts. But I’ll be fine.” Joshua had grasp to reply. “Wh-whyy is he m-mad at me? A-and where’s Julian?” Joshua asked.

“He can’t make it. He was ruled out at BVB and here.” Mario replied sadly.

Then suddenly Joshua felt his whole world crashed. He’s being expecting, rather wants to see Julian again. “Wh-what? Wha-wha-why?!” he stammered.

“BECAUSE AND YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT AND HE’S PREGNANT, YOU HORNY PRICK!” Marco yelled.

Everybody, except the Dortmund players, gasped at what they heard.

“You’re kidding, Marco, right?” Thomas asked in widened eyes.

“You think?” Marco snapped.

“Jo?” Manuel turned his head towards the younger man…who started to gasp for air for what he heard.

“Joshua!” Max and Leon ran towards their teammate to help him and so as Mats and Jerome.

“He’s hyperventilating! Let’s take him to the infirmary.” Mario exclaimed.

\---

Joshua woke up an hour later, with and oxygen mask in his face, surrounded by a worried Mario Götze, Thomas Müller, Manuel Neuer and an angry faced Marco Reus who leans in the wall in the far side of the room.

“Are you okay now Jo?” Thomas asked and Joshua just nodded.

“Well good. Because he has a lot of explaining to do.” Marco commented pissed.

“Marco. Stop it.” Mario warned his mate and Marco sulked.

“Jo, how long were you and Weigl as couples?” Manuel asked.

“Just this Euros. But we’ve been very close and mutuals since we were on the unders. A—and, as far as I can remember, I did’nt gave him a mating bite.”

“Who knows about you two?” Thomas asked.

“Max , Leon and Julian.”

“Which Julian?”

“Brandt.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Manuel asked.

“Yeah Kimmich! Why didn’t you tell your “paaarents”? They should’ve taught you about the birds and the bees if they knew!” Marco butted in again.

“SHUT UP REUS!” Manuel growled and Marco sulked again.

“Mario, how did you know that Julian is pregnant?” Thomas asked his former teammate.

“At training. Some of us noticed changes in him. His attitude. His aura. I noticed his scent. A scent of a bearing omega, but not mated. Then he gets tired faster and he fainted on training. We took him to the hospital and there we knew that he’s pregnant. It’s his 9th week now.”

“Jo. I know you’re young but you know “these” things. Did you know that Julian is an omega?” Thomas asked the young alpha and Joshua nodded and the beta Bayern forward was exasperated “Then why were you not careful?! You’re the alpha. You should have been the responsible one.”

Joshua started to cry and apologized. “I’m, I’m sorry. He said he was safe and that his heat will not come sooner and it was okay to do it without protection. I should’ve been the careful one. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Thomas never saw his “son” that down was moved and hugged Joshua and Manuel rubs the younger man’s back.

“Hush now little one. You have to be strong starting today. You’re now going to be a father.” Thomas said.

“I’m not ready to be one. I don’t know if I can.”

Mario also came near the young alpha. “And so is he. I think you should talk to him sooner. He’s in his home in Bad Aibling and he’s such a mess right now. He doesn’t know what to do. He needs you.” Mario said.


	3. Rottweil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback. What happened at Joshua's hometown on Julian's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT
> 
> If you are not comfortable of reading smut, you can skip. There's a mark (xxx) before and after the scene.  
> I hope you enjoy reading.

September 8

 

A special day for two starting lovebirds…and right now these two are roaming around the town of Rottweil. Joshua really made an effort by fetching Julian from Munich to Dortmund and takes him to his hometown as a birthday gift for his boyfriend.

 

Joshua showed him the colorful historical buildings, and had taken pictures on an iconic statue of a Rottweiler, a breed of dog that originally came from the place. It was relaxing for them, far from meddling teammates (who actually do not know about their relationship, except for Max, Leon and Julian Brandt), far from annoying paparazzi’s, far from everything.

 

After roaming around, Joshua took Julian to his home where they had dinner with the Kimmich’s. Julian was a bit embarrassed that Joshua’s family really made a fuss for his birthday.

 

“Frau Kimmich, you should’ve never prepared this much for today. I am okay if we had some popcorn and watch movie.” Julian said embarrassingly to his boyfriend’s mom. “And for sure you told your mom to do this, aren’t you?” Julian asked the Bayern midfielder with a raised brow and Joshua just raised both of his hands in innocence.

 

“Don’t worry about this Ju. And Jojo didn’t request anything from us. We really did this for you. Joshua always talks about you and how special you are to him as his bestfriend. So, something special is also should be given to you since you’re here. And please, call me Anja.” Joshua’s mom replied.

 

Everything is set, even the birthday cake, which is layered in colors of yellow and black, with a Bayern logo on the top.

 

“Are you insulting me?” Julian teased mad and everybody in the room laughed. The Dortmund midfielder blows his candle and then they had dinner.

\---

 

“So, Julian, how’s life in Dortmund?” Berthold, Joshua’s father asked as they munched in the food in the table.

 

“Great sir, even though we are riding in waves as of the moment. But the team is fun especially my brothers, Auba, Bürki, Christian and Felix.”

 

“But no one defeats the parental love I get from Manuel and Thomas.” Joshua butted in.

 

“Oh really?” Julian asked with a raised brow.

 

“So do you want to process your papers to change your family name to Neuer-Müller, or Müller-Neuer, or Neumer, whatever it is called? Because I will be happy. I won’t have someone to fight for attention anymore.” Debbie, Joshua’s sister said.

 

“Hey, you’re always gonna be my family! I love you more guys! You’re so mean.” Joshua reacted with pouted lips and everyone just laughed.

 

After dinner the, Joshua and Julian head out of the house to roam around the town because Julian wanted to see the night scenes of Rottweil. Joshua said it’s nothing special but his boyfriend pleaded and so he gave in.

 

\---

“Your hometown is such a nice place, Jo. Serene, and relaxing. Thanks for taking me here.” Julian said as they continue to stroll around town holding hands.

 

“I’m very happy that you enjoyed this short trip.” Joshua replied smiling then suddenly was surprised when Julian pressed his lips and the Bayern lad gave in. The simple kiss turned into a heated make out session moments later. When Julian trailed down to Joshua’s throat, the Bayern alpha was surprised he pushed Julian away.

 

“Woah Ju! Stop! What are you doing? We’re in the middle of the town” Joshua exclaimed.

 

“Sorry. Is it too much?” Julian replied.

 

Then for some unknown reason, the rain started to pour and they looked for a shade.

 

“Crap! Of all the time?” Joshua complained.

 

“Is there an inn near here where we could stay in while it rains?” Julian asked.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go there.” And Joshua pulled his boyfriend’s hand and led him to a nice and cozy inn. The receptionist gave them a room to stay in and proceeded there. Both of them were drenched and do not have clothes to change. Good thing there were bathrobes in the room that they could use.

 

Joshua went to the cupboard to get one of the bathrobes and started to strip off his clothes. He didn’t mind Julian watching him since they’ve seen each other when they are in the locker rooms during international break. Joshua stripped off everything except for his underwear and was about to wear the bathrobe when Julian turns him around and kisses him on the lips. The young alpha was surprised again with what his omega is doing. He drops his robe. Julian deepened the kiss and Joshua attempted to push him away again, but he failed when Julian’s hand suddenly trailed down and inside his underwear cupping is bulge.

 

xxx

Joshua gasped sensually, it was the first time that someone is touching his member other than his own hands. From that point, he became a moaning mess.

 

“J-j-huh-ju-juuu!” Joshua stuttered as Julian continued his ministration. Then the omega started to suck on Joshua’s throat and lick his pulse point. In return Joshua, clings his hands around Julian’s shoulders and hangs his head on one side of his boyfriends shoulder with tightly closed eyes. He cannot explain the feeling. He was turned on so much.

 

After a while, Julian stopped what he’s doing and lays down Joshua on the bed. The young alpha was red and his member was obvious in his boxer briefs with the tip protruding at the waistline.

 

Julian started to strip off his wet clothes as well looking intently straight to Joshua, making the young alpha swallow the lump on his throat and holding his bulge with his hands. The Dortmunder only stopped when he was on his underwear too.

 

“Julian, w-why are you doing this?” Joshua asked anxiously.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for the past weeks and I just assured myself tonight.” Julian explained then things went “worse” when Julian stripped off his last remaining article. Joshua was flustered. “You’ve given me the best birthday present today and I’m going to reward you with something special. I want you to be my first.” Julian added.

 

After hearing those words, Joshua felt something inside him burn, a feeling that as far as he can remember happened a few years back, the feeling that he is now on rut. Immediately he pulled Julian arms and the Dortmunder omega stumbles on the bed and was surprised that Joshua was on top of him.

 

Julian noticed that something has changed in Joshua, iris a bit red, and he is growling a bit but looks worried.

 

“Ju, I don’t know anything about this.” Joshua spoke lowly, trying to control himself. “To be honest, I had my first rut a few years back and I just locked myself in my room until it fades. It never returned again…until now. If we have sex now, you will be my first.” Joshua confessed.

 

Julian smiled when he heard those words. For him it is very special to be giving himself to whom he loves, much more when the one he loves will give his first to him back. He kissed his alpha and he gave in and at the same time, he removed Joshua’s last article of clothing.

 

Julian widened his eyes when he sees Joshua’s member and gulped, “Wow Jo. I’ve sometimes seen you naked in the shower but this is the first time I’ve seen you this _big_ and so _hard_. I don’t know if it will fit.”

 

“I am rutting now, that’s why it’s that. It’s a bit painful actually. I need to do something.” Joshua replied a bit wincing.

 

Julian spreads his long legs, reached for Joshua’s member, pulled it gently, lining it on his hole. The alpha looks very worried from that point.

 

“A-are-are you really sure?” Joshua asked anxiously and Julian nodded. “I don’t have a condom here.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m maybe horny right now, but I am not on heat. I really want you Jo. Pleaaaaase.” Julian pleaded.

 

Joshua gulped, “O-o-okaaaay. I really don’t know what I’m doing but if it hurts. Just tell me or squeeze my hand.” Joshua said and Julian nodded smiling.

 

Joshua held Julian’s left hand with his right, while his other hand guided his big alpha member on his lover’s hole and started to push inside Julian. The Dortmunder grunted but was trying to relax and when the tip went in, he gasped and Joshua moaned and closed his eyes tightly, both holding their hands tightly on each side of Julian’s face.

 

“Uhhhhh…Ju, you’re…so….tight!”

 

“Just keep going…Jo.”

 

And Joshua continued to push himself to Julian, moaning a bit louder than before. Joshua was beyond halfway when Julian felt the stretch inside him became bigger. He winced in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Joshua asked.

 

“You became much bigger inside. It hurts.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll pull out.”

 

Joshua started to pull out but unfortunately he can’t. He felt that his tip started to expand and he was nervous. _Is this what they call a knot?_ He thought to himself. He immediately tried to pull out again and again, making Julian suffer more and him being slowly drowned in pleasure.

 

A few more attempts then suddenly Julian grasped for his butt and pushes Joshua into him, making the alpha insert all of him into Julian and that is when his knot expanded and locked in its place.

 

“Yesssss!” Julian moaned and started to pound himself to Joshua.

 

“Ju…I can’t…ahhhhh…so goooood! SO GOOD!.” Joshua said and he started to tremble. He lowers himself on Julian’s chest, hugging him and pumps on his boyfriend. He noticed a scent from Julian that he never smelled before but he didn’t mind because of so much pleasure.

 

“Ju-ju-juuuuu.!”

 

“It’s okay Jo! Give in! Cum!”

 

“AAAAAAHHHH!” And Joshua came screaming, hovering then falling on Julian’s chest trembling. The Dortmunder comes untouched as he hugs his alpha being filled with alpha seed, which was impossibly a lot. He really felt full, yet Joshua continues to give.

 

xxx

They were tied for nearly half an hour. Maybe because of the pleasure and intensity. Joshua felt very weak yet satisfied as he pulls out of his omega and kisses him.

 

“That…was…so…awesome.” Joshua said catching his breath then turns to face his omega. “Are you okay? Does it still hurt?”

 

“I’m okay. It’s still hurts a bit but I can manage it.” Julian replied smiling, assuring his boyfriend. “Thank you. That was the best gift of my life.” Julian added and hugs Joshua.

 

“It was the best for me too especially we’re each other’s first.”

 

And they slept both naked with Joshua spooning Julian.

 

\---

They went home by the morning at Joshua’s house explaining to Berthold, Anja and Debbie that they were caught in the rain so they can’t go home that night and stayed in the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned.


	4. Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all took toll on Joshua, causing him to make the most impulsive decision he made in his life...

Things became a bit difficult inside the Die Mannschaft after hearing what happened to Julian. It came to a point where the Dortmund boys, led by Marco Reus himself were either distancing themselves, never mingle or snap at their teammates from Bayern. All other else are either thinking or took sides (in which the babies like Max, Leon and Julian Brandt were confused where to go). Some chose not to, like Mario and Mats, who become the agony people of each side, Benni (because Mats didn’t side on anyone) and Manuel and Thomas, who indulged their time looking after the distraught father-to-be, Joshua Kimmich.

Their friendly against England ended up in an unsatisfactory 2-2 draw. It was the first time that Jogi was so pissed. The dynamics of the team is ruined. The non-Bayern and non-Dortmund players became the bridge of all ball passes within the team, confusing that particular group which consist of people from Schalke, Köln and Leverkusen and as a result of that game, all of them were given the “worst” chat of their lives.

After that infamous chat, Coach Jogi told Joshua to stay behind as everyone goes out of the locker room. Manuel and Thomas were worried immediately that they tried to stay behind but Jogi Löw, even being a beta, gave them a glare of warning. They didn’t have a choice but to obey.

Joshua was sitting on the locker room bench, looking down on the floor. He noticed that his national coach sat in front of him in another bench. His legs started to tremble in anxiety. This is the first time he trembles in front of a beta aside from his father.

“I am disappointed at you.” Coach Jogi frankly said.

Joshua looked up at his coach with nervousness and regret. It was not a part of his plans to disappoint his coach but right now it’s happening.

“I thought you’re an intelligent and disciplined young alpha. But why does this happen? Why do you have to do “it” to Julian without thinking his and your welfare?” the coach continued to speak as the young alpha listens with his heart is breaking with every word that comes out of his coach’s mouth. Then tears fell from his eyes.

“The media will soon know about this. You have to prepare yourself. You have to be stronger this time.” Then Jogi reached for Joshua and put both his hands on his shoulders. “But don’t you worry; I will try my best to defend the both of you. Have you talked to him?” the coach asked and Joshua shook his head. “Very well. After IB, I want you to go to him and talk to him. Settle things out. To him, his family, your family. I noticed that Manuel, Thomas and Mario are helping out so things between the team will follow smoothly.”

\---

Joshua was still silent when he arrives at the hotel they were staying in. Manuel and Thomas saw him and called for him but he just looked back with a blank to sad face and walked towards the elevator and immediately, the two Bayern seniors rushed to follow the young one accompanying him to his room. When they reached Joshua’s room, the young Bayern alpha broke down, falling to his knees on the floor and cried with Manuel and Thomas hugging him for comfort.

\---

Now Joshua is driving his way to Bad Aibling alone, still anxious, overwhelmed, self-disappointed and does not know what to do when he gets there. Manuel and Thomas pleaded that they will go with him before he left Munich but he denied them, saying that he should do this alone. Yes, the two Bayern couple were his refuge away from home but there are things in his life that he must face with courage and not just to depend or cling to anyone. To prove himself that he is a strong willed alpha.

He tried turning on his car stereo but it only gives him headache so he just put it off. He just focused on looking forward of talking to his boyfriend, trying to set aside all other negative thoughts he has and maybe from that, they could find a way; he could find a way to polish things out.

He felt like vomiting when he reached the Weigl residence with all the oblivious and negative thoughts he had. It was even a freaking accomplishment for him to be able to knock at the door without falling literally.

The door opened and Joshua was greeted by Hans, Julian’s father.

“Oh Joshua! I didn’t expect you to come. But great timing. Come in.”

Mr. Weigl ushered the young Bayern player into his house and let him sat on the couch and served him with some biscuits and juice. He then sat on a sofa after.

“Good thing you are here. Julian came home a few days ago telling us that he was ruled out for the game recently. And also he’s been aloof ever since he went home. He does not tell us anything. Now that you’re here, I do hope that he will open up. Ever since Julian became of age he does not open up anything to us if he has problems, not to mention that he’s the only omega here in the house. By the way, he’s in his room. Do you want me to call him, or you will go there yourself?” the father asked but he took it back immediately when he remembered something. “Oh! What kind of question is that? Of course you will go to his room, as usual. You’re his best friend after all.”

Joshua smiled weakly and said his thanks.

Julian’s father is an alpha while his mom and sister are betas. Julian has been a special kid for the family who is given the utmost care, almost overprotected, a reason that Julian does not open up his conflicts to them. He does not want to be treated that way. He always proves them that he is strong. And it was something that his family had accepted and been proud of. Also, it was never a problem for them when Joshua is hanging around with their son, even though the Weigls knew Joshua’s secondary gender. They even let them share a room when they pleads him to stay the night rather than going home to Munich.

\---

Joshua stands outside Julian’s door gathering all the strength he could muster as he prepares face his boyfriend to talk. He is more nervous than ever but he thinks that it is his chance and just get on with it. He knocks.

“Dad?” Julian replied with a faint voice.

“No. It’s me.” Joshua replied.

He got more nervous when Julian did not reply. He thought he blew his chance until he hears fumbling inside the room and a click of the door opening.

All of the things he is feeling suddenly vanished when he sees Julian standing in front of him. Even if the Dortmund midfielder looks haggard, with eye bags in his eyes and puffy cheeks he did not hesitated, he hugged him tightly, snuggling his head on his boyfriends neck gesturing that he misses him so much. “I missed you soooo much.” Joshua said and released his grip on his boyfriend.

Julian smiled weakly at him then turned around. Joshua did not wait. He knows his boyfriend is letting him in his room.

“What are you doing here?” Julian asked as they settled themselves on the bed, sitting.

Joshua went straight to the point. “I know Ju. That’s why I came here. To talk to you.”

Julian widened his eyes; Joshua knows that his boyfriend is afraid. “Who told you?”

“Marco. When he yelled at me in the first day of IB.”

Silence lingered in the room after that until Joshua spoke first as he puts his hand on top of Julian’s.

“Ju. Please! Say something! I don’t freaking know what to do!”

“What will I say to you?” Julian stands up from the bed facing the Bayern alpha. “I don’t even know what to say or where to start. I felt ruined right now. I can’t play the sport that I love! I can’t even tell my family the reason why! I can’t even tell them that I am carrying your pup! I’m afraid of speaking because it will go back to me in a bad way. People will label me a whore, that I am not thinking what I am doing, an omega who does give in to sex. Good thing for you alphas you can get away with it without jeopardizing what you have!” Julian ranted.

Joshua felt offended with what his boyfriend said to him. He never expected that to happen. He thought that things went out of hand. He felt more overwhelmed. He felt furious.

“A-are you blaming me for your situation right now?” the alpha asked furious.

“No I’m not. I’m just---“

“It does not sound you’re not! You’re blaming me! Thinking that it was my fault and my mistake that I made you pregnant!” Joshua standsup as well. “You think just because I’m an alpha I could get away with murder? NO! You don’t know what happened to me recently! You’re Dortmund teammates are mad at me! Marco almost killed me because of what I did to you! The team was a mess during the game with England! Coach Jogi was disappointed at me and even if Max, Julian and Leon, Manuel, Thomas and all our other national teammates won’t say any word, I can sense and see in their eyes their disappointment at me! And now you? When we should be helping each other out? If you remembered that night that you asked to give yourself to me, I was asking you again! And! Again! You made me trust you. Now? You’re putting me down and lay the blame on me?” Joshua ranted furiously.

“That’s not what I meant Jo! Please listen to m---“

“I just can’t take it anymore! If this is the case…If you think that I will get myself clean? It’s better that we break up.” Joshua said as he puts his hands on both sides of his head pressing them in confusion.

Julian started to cry and knelt in front of Joshua, gripping on the alpha’s jeans.

“Jo! Please don’t do this! Don’t break up with me! Don’t leave me! I can’t do this all alone!” Julian pleaded but Joshua didn’t listen and went out of the omega’s room and left.

\---

“Hello?” Mario asked groggily as he picked up his phone.

It was early in the morning and Mario’s sleep was disturbed by his phone ringing.

“M-m-mario?” Julian said on the other line…sniffing.

“Julian? Are you okay?”

“N-no. I’m sorry Mario. I just can’t do this?”

“Why? What happened?”

“Joshua and I had a misunderstanding. He broke up with me. I can’t do this alone. I’m not ready yet. I will let go of my pup.”

And Mario widened his eyes on the other side of the line.


	5. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua grows up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I just updated. Last week was hell for me. There were things that I do not want to happen that happened. It was pissing and depressing but don't worry, I recovering and doing great. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Joshua was awakened by the ringing of his phone in the early hours of the morning. It really pisses him off since he just got asleep thinking of all the things that are happening to him and now awakened by the blaring of the device. He looks at the screen and saw that only a number appears and he answers it.

“Hello?”

_“Hello, Joshua? Sorry for waking you up. It’s Hans Weigl.”_

“Oh. It’s okay sir. What is it?”

_“Is Julian there with you? He went out yesterday after you had your talk and he hasn’t returned until now .I am trying to call his phone but it’s off. ”_

Joshua rose up from his bed, alarmed and concerned. “No sir. He’s not here with me.”

 _“Okay.”_ Mr. Weigl replied and Joshua can feel the worry in the father’s voice. _“He seems so off when he left. Joshua, please tell me. Is there something wrong?”_

The young Bayern lad swallowed nervously. He does not know how to explain things to his omega’s father. It is not simple (and appropriate on the phone) to tell the person that you knocked up his child.

“I…I…” Joshua stutters. “I will try to find him and ask him sir. Don’t worry.” Joshua lied.

_“Okay. Please call me when you find him.”_

“I’ll bring him to your home sir.” Joshua assures and he ended the conversation.

Joshua then put his hands on his head. What has he done? He just created a bigger problem this time. He does not know where to start. How to find his omega and even what to do in this big situation they have.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard banging on his front door. He gives up on sleeping now and proceeds on his door to check whoever it is, only to reveal Thomas, who is looking unamused and Manuel who trails behind.

Thomas suddenly puts both his hands on the young lad’s shoulders and shakes him harshly.

“What did you just do?! I thought you solved the problem between you and Julian?!” Thomas yelled asking and all could the young man do was to bow his head and be silent.

“Thomas, that’s too much. Let me speak to him. Alpha to alpha.” Manuel spoke taking Joshua inside the house.

Manuel placed Joshua on the solo couch while him and Thomas sat on the longer couch looking at him, then Manuel started to speak.

“Mario called us and told us that you broke up with Julian.” Joshua looked up facing his father figure with regret in his face.

“I-I don’t know what else I would do. Everyone is angry and disappointed at me. Then he blamed me that I it was my mistake.”

“Yes Joshua. Julian is right. It is your mistake. But, it is also his. It’s disappointing and that’s it, it is the bitter truth. There’s nothing we can do but breaking up with him is never a solution.”

Joshua lowers his head again and Manuel continued, “Joshua, look at me.” Manuel commanded and the young lad obeyed. “What are you?”

“An alpha.” Joshua mumbled.

“What do we do as alphas?”

And Joshua was silent.

“We take care of our mates.” Manuel answered. “We cherish them, feed them, and protect them. That also includes our offspring. I want you to be that. You have to prove that you are an alpha no matter how young you are especially that you will have a pup of your own.” Manuel added.

“But I am not ready.” Joshua whined.

“Do you think Julian is?” Manuel asked gently and Joshua was silenced again.

“Julian cannot do anything on his own. He will need you. You have to stand strong for him.” Manuel hugs the young distraught lad, “And don’t worry. We will be there to help you.” Manuel assured.

Joshua calmed down a bit before he remembered what Julian’s father said. “Manu, Thomas, I will need your help. Julian’s father called me before you arrived. He said Juju went out their house after our fight and is not yet home until now.

\---

And here is Joshua now, roaming the streets of Munich, very worried, looking for his mate after calling Mario in Dortmund that Julian told him that he will have the pup aborted but never mentioned where he is going. Manuel and Thomas called some of their Bayern teammates to help them out. Joshua, putting all the guts that he has, called Julian’s father to look for him in Bad Aibling if it’s possible that he is there.

The sun started to rise and still there was no sign of Julian, until Joshua reached an uncommon area in Munich where he sensed something. His alpha instincts were awaken by the scent. It’s Julian’s. He followed the scent until he reached a small clinic where Julian’s scent was very strong. He enters the clinic and was greeted by a receptionist.

“Yes good morning young man.” The receptionist said without noticing that a famous person was in front of her.

“Good morning too. Uhm---I’ll just ask. Is there a tall and lanky omega who went in here?” Joshua asks.

“Yes sir. Why? How are you related to him?”

“Uhm---I’m his---boyfriend.”

“Oh. He just went inside the doctor’s room.” And Joshua’s eyes widened. He started to run towards the interior of the building looking for the doctor’s room, neglecting the receptionist’s heed to stop, still following his omega’s scent until he reaches the room and busts it open.

Breathing heavily he saw his mate lying down on a delivery table, lower part of his body covered in a white blanket. The doctor was about to start with the procedure.

“Julian! Please stop!” Joshua pleads.

“Joshua?” Julian rose up surprised to see his ex-boyfriend in the clinic. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Julian asked nervously.

“I came looking for you after Mario told me that you plan to abort the child. I got your scent while I was near in the area and I just followed it. I think I just got here right on time.”

“Uhm, excuse me. I will go out and give you time to talk to each other, if you may.” The doctor said getting the attention of the young couple and went out.

Joshua went near to his mate’s side and sat down beside him. “I know, I made a mistake for breaking up with you. I’m sorry. Please don’t do it.”

“I have to do this Jo. For the sake of our future.” Julian replied and Joshua shook his head.

“No. This is now our future. Our pup’s future. We should not deprive him or her with that.”

And Julian started to cry, “Jo, I am not ready.”

“And so am I. But I will be by your side, as your alpha, as your mate, as the kid’s father. I want you back Ju. We’ll do this together.” Joshua said as he held his mates hand.

And Julian cried and hugged his boyfriend. Joshua then lifts his face and kissed him.

\---

After their making up, Joshua and Julian went out of the clinic and apologized to the doctor and receptionist but promised to go back for Julian’s regular check-up since the doctor was licensed and good to them. Joshua then called his teammates that he found Julian.

And here they are, on their way to Bad Aibling to bring Julian home, and to tell the Weigls the good-slash-bad news. When they reached the house, both of the young couple looked at each other, with worry mixed with hopefulness in their faces. They proceed to the house, holding each other’s hands. They were welcomed by Julian’s mother and then went inside the house.

\---

“Dad, mom.” Julian started swallowing the lump in his throat. “We’ve got to…tell you…something…I’m going to have a child…and Joshua is the father.”

And the parents of the omega widened their eyes in disbelief as they sat on the living room. Julian’s father stood up suddenly and approached the young couple furiously and attempted to bring a hand on Joshua’s face. Julian’s mother followed to stop his husband. The young Bayern alpha braced himself nervously but his mate stood up and shielded him.

“Dad, please don’t. Jo had enough already.” Julian pleaded.

“He cost you your future!” Hans argued.

“I know. But it’s not his fault. It’s also mine. And we’re sorry.”

Everyone calmed down after. Disappointment and anxiety filled the air. Until Mr. Weigl spoke again.

“Joshua. You. Will. Marry. My. Son.”

And Joshua felt that the whole world, and even Mars was on his shoulders. Marriage. It’s a really big step and responsibility. _Am I ready for that?_ , he thought to himself. Then he looked to his mate’s eyes, who is looking at him back. He loves Julian, that's what knows and feels. He is going to have a pup with him. But is he the one for him for the rest of his life?

Silence lingered in the house. The tension was rising and then Joshua, surprising everybody, knelt down in front of Julian.

“Ju, I know everything that is happening is not what we expected but here it is. I’m sorry for all the mistakes I did. I’m sorry I don’t have a ring. But Julian Weigl...” Joshua reaches his mate’s hand and asked, “…will you let me be the one to take care of you and our kid for the rest of my life? I am not doing this because I was forced to do so. I am doing this because I know, in my mind and my heart, I love you. Will you marry me?”

Julian was overwhelmed with what Joshua said. He knows that Joshua does not lie and is always sincere with everything he does. He hugs his alpha, crying and smiling.

“Yes Jo! I will marry you!”


	6. A First Time in Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest chapters (probably) but I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm attempting my crack!fic here...

…and Joshua and Julian were engaged. But Joshua’s family in Rottweil haven’t known the news yet so the next match off Joshua had went home to tell and talk to his family. And as Joshua expected, his dad, mom and sister were disappointed and unimpressed that their little alpha boy did something they expected to be the last thing Joshua will do when he’s in a relationship and with his age as of now. But it was shrouded with excitement after a few moments since they know that there will be an addition in the family and the first Kimmich grandchild is on its way and they knew that Joshua asked Julian’s hand in marriage and they are okay with it. After all, they are fond of Julian. Then Joshua’s parents decided that they will meet Julian’s family and it happened after another week. A small family gathering was held in Joshua’s home in Munich. Manuel, Thomas, Marco and Mario were there too (but Joshua does all he has to do just to get away from Reus). And on the gathering, it was settled that the young ones wedding will be done by the summer. They just have to wait for the season to end and for Julian to give birth and there it was also decided (insisted by Joshua) that Julian will move in with the young Bayern defender so that Joshua can take care of him and he will be near him.

After 2 weeks of getting Julian’s things in Dortmund and in Aibling (of course with the help of their Dortmund teammates since they do not want Julian to be stressed out which will affect the baby), the omega moved in with Joshua.

Their first meal together in one house was dinner and it’s as if nothing happened at all. The way they looked at each other and talk about things are just the way they were before the baby bomb came to their lives. They are even comfortable with each other sleeping on one bed but Joshua is very careful not to squash his boyfriend’s stomach even if the bump is small, almost unnoticeable and all abs.

\---

“Jo.” Julian say groggily, trying to wake Joshua up.

“Hmmm.”

“I’m hungry.” Julian complained and Joshua rose up from his side of the bed.

“Do you want me to get food from the fridge?” the alpha asked but Julian shook his head.

“No. Can you get me dragon fruit?” Julian asked.

“What?” Joshua snapped his head confused with his boyfriend. “What dragon fruit?”

“Dragon fruit. You know. That fruit that has a shape of a dragon’s head.” Julian described.

“Oh okay.” Joshua scratches his nape. “Do you eat that? I haven’t even seen you eat that. And do we even had it here in Munich or somewhere else in Germany?” Joshua asked.

“Yeah. The international fruit section in markets.”

And Joshua looks at the clock and it reads 2 in the morning. “Ju, the market is closed at this hour.”

And Julian’s starts to whimper. “Please. I’m really hungry.” Julian pleads and Joshua smacks his hand on his forehead.

“Okay. I will try. But if there is none, what other fruits you want to eat?” Joshua asked.

“Nooooo. You have to find me a dragon fruit.” Julian whines and Joshua sighed.

“Okay. I will look for it.” And Joshua stood up from his bed, changed his clothes and went on a mission to find the mystical dragon fruit.

\---

_“Hello?”_ Mario replies a bit exhausted.

“Uhm. Mario, it’s me. Joshua.”

_“Oh. Hey Jo. What is it?”_

“Uhm. I just want to ask if you know a place where they sell dragon fruits at this time of the night?”

_“Dragon fruit? Oh. Have you tried a small store near the Marienplatz? I know there’s a small night market there that sells exotic and international fruits.”_

“Oh. I see. Gee. Thanks.”

_“I presume Julian wakes you tonight just for that.”_

“Y-yeah. How do you know?”

_“Well, that’s a part of being pregnant. It’s just the first of all that is coming. You have a long way to go.”_

Joshua swallows to what Mario said.

_“Sunny, who’s that? Can you please put it down. I’m ready for another round.”_ Marco says on the background grumbling, making Joshua reddened with embarrassment.

_“I’m so sorry Jo. I can’t stay long.”_

“Ha ha. It’s…it’s okay. Thanks anyway.” And Joshua ends the call immediately. He just “witnessed” something private and intimate. (Also called as something he and Julian did before that made results).

\---

Joshua was able to buy the mystical fruit and head home by 3 in the morning, very sleepy yet able to manage.

“Ju. I’m home.” Joshua announced as he approaches his room, showing his boyfriend the dragon fruit he got, smiling and full of hope.

“I changed my mind Jo. Do you have Nutella and pretzels?” and Joshua’s smile went down immediately. Poor Joshua.


	7. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few hours after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In less than 24 hours, here's the next chapter. i just felt inspired writing this fic (aside form the fact I have no other prompt to think as of the moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

Joshua’s sleep was disturbed when he heard someone vomiting. He looked at his side and found that Julian was not there and rose up immediately and ran towards the bathroom, only to find his boyfriend giving out everything he had on the toilet, kneeling on the bathroom floor. Joshua sat beside Julian instantly and rubbed his back as his boyfriend continues to vomit.

When Julian finished, dazed and weak, Joshua lets him lean on the wall and flushed the remnants of Julian’s activity.

“Are you okay?” Joshua asked very worriedly and Julian shook his head. “Come on. Let’s go back to the bedroom.” So Joshua lifts his boyfriend up and carries Julian in bridal style while the omega puts his head on his alpha’s chest and hugs him to prevent from falling. It was a bit difficult for Joshua since Julian was taller and bit heavier than him. He puts him into bed and tucks him on his blanket. Joshua checks the clock and saw that it’s already 6:30 in the morning. He realized that he has no time to go back to sleep and just sighed.

“Ju, I’m going to prepare breakfast okay. Do you want anything?” Joshua asks his boyfriend.

“It’s up to you Jo.” Julian replies weakly.

“Okay. Don’t get up there. I’ll do the cooking.” Joshua reminds and then he proceeds to his kitchen.

Joshua knows how to cook but not as great as his mom or sister. So he made omelets and mashed potatoes for the both of them. He added a glass of milk for Julian. When he finished, he brought their breakfast into “their” room. He saw that Julian is sitting on the bed leaning on the bed stand. Joshua smiles as he brings the food in front of his boyfriend and shared a meal together.

After eating, Joshua gathers their plates and when he was about to head out of the bedroom, Julian asked, “You have training today, don’t you?”

“Yeah?” Joshua replies.

“I think you have to prepare now.”

“And I’m thinking of calling the office and tell coach that I am not available today.”

“Why?”

“I have to take care of you.”

“Jo, I’ll be fine.”

“Fine?” Joshua asked worriedly. “After what happened in the bathroom?”

“Jo, it’s part of the pregnancy. I can manage.” Julian argues.

“No. I will stay and take care of you. You need me here.” Joshua declares.

“And no, you are going to your training and that’s it. The team needs you more than me. I can manage here on my own.”

Joshua concedes, “Fine. But I’ll do the dishes now.”

“Okay.

\---

Joshua was ready to leave the house but still not comfortable of leaving his boyfriend alone at home.

“Are you sure you’re okay here? I can still make the call.” Joshua bargains and Julian just looks at him flatly.

“You know my answer for that.”

“But---“ then Julian interrupts.

“Okay. How about this? I am going to call you if anything comes up. Capische?”

Joshua concedes again, slumping his shoulders. “Okay.” Then he approaches his boyfriend and gives him a kiss on the lips. “Call me, or Manu, or Thomas, or coach, or any of my Bayern teammates or even the club office if anything happens or comes up.” Joshua reiterates.

“Yeah. Yeah. Now go or you will be late.” Julian says and pushes his boyfriend to the main door, opens it and pushes him outside. “Bye.” Julian said and closes the door, leaving his boyfriend concerned and dumbfounded.

\---

Joshua arrives the training ground. As soon as he enters the halls of the building, Renato greets him.

“Hey---What happened to you? You look like a mess.”

“Yeah. A lot happened early in the morning. My boyfriend woke me up at two to buy him a fruit that never exists in Germany. Luckily, I found some then returned home then he just tells me he changes his mind and wants to eat Nutella. Then woke up again because he was having his morning sickness.”

Renato winced hearing his teammate’s story, “Ugh. I really feel bad for you dude.”

“Don’t be. I made this to myself. Not that I’m complaining or regretting but things happen as it happens. I just have to live with it.”

“I always thought you are the purest of the alphas in the team. I never thought you could go down having sex with your boyfriend without thinking of protection. I bet you loved it by the time you entered him and gave yourself fully that after sex you want to do it immediately and again…and again…and again.”

There was an awkward silence between the two young players. Joshua slightly glared then Renato raise his hands up in realization, “Sorry dude. My bad. It was so low. I should have never said it.” Renato apologized.

Joshua sighed, “It’s okay. I already heard a lot and much worse than that.” Then they both walked their way to the locker room as they were about to change, Joshua added, “To be honest, you were right about what you said. A few moments after our first, I really wanted to go inside him again immediately and do things to him and him to me but I just controlled myself because we were both exhausted and I don’t want to force and hurt him.”

“Joshua Kimmich is that you? I never thought you could think of that!” Renato commented and they both laughed. “But anyway, I could really sense how much you love him. How I wish I could be like you when I found my mate.” Renato added.

\---

Training went on for the Bayern team and Joshua was giving his best even if he is tired. His teammates had noticed and were saying to him that he should rest but he insisted to go on. Until Carlo Ancellotti said it was enough and gave all of them a break.

Joshua sits down on the bench and reaches for his phone after taking a drink of water and called Julian.

_“Hey Jo.”_

“Hey Juju. How are you now?”

_“I’m fine. Eating dragon fruit. But I’m bored.”_

“See! I should’ve stayed there with you.”

_“Again with that?”_ Julian says exasperated. _“You have to train. You want to prove yourself right?”_

“Y-yeah. But I’m worried about you.”

_“Joshua, I’m bored, pregnant and not ill. I could manage and I’m gonna find something that could interest me. Maybe I will call dad and bring my dog here with me so that I could have company. Oh! Or I will cook dinner for us later!”_

“Ju, don’t stress yourself out!” Joshua says worriedly and a bit loud earning some stares from his teammates.

_“Jo, it’s just cooking. It’s nothing fatal.”_

Joshua sighs for the millionth time in the day, “Okay. Just call me if anything comes up.”

_“I know.”_ Julian replies on the other line and Joshua was sure his boyfriend is rolling his eyes.

“Call me okay. Bye liebe.”

“BYE JUUUJUUU!” Thomas shouts.

_“Who was that?”_ Julian asks.

“Oh. Thomas.”

_“Okay. Tell him I say hi. Oh, and buy me another dragon fruit, some pretzels and a few Nutella jars. Bye. See you later.”_

Joshua ends the call sighing…again (especially with his boyrfriend’s craving right now) and was about to put his phone back to his bag when Thomas pounces in front of him.

“I can’t believe my son is all grown up.”

“Whatever Thomas. Julian says hi.”

“Ohhhh! I should pay a visit next time. Me with Manu.” Thomas said grinning.

\---

Joshua comes home that night and surprised by what Julian prepared for them…a fancy dinner of pasta and some mashed potatoes and they had another nice time with each other.


	8. Christmas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Christmas celebrations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I just updated this now. I had been busy with all the work that I have and Christmas parties to attend. This chapter is a late gift for you enthusiasts.
> 
> Merry post-Christmas!

Chapter 8 – Christmas Part 1

Things had been much better for Joshua and Julian…despite the fact that the media recently knows. It all started when they knew about Julian’s sudden disappearance from the BVB and the NT squad without knowing the real reason. Then lately he was found shopping in Munich wearing clothes that are a bit bigger for him, which is not his usual style and then was found getting in the house where Joshua stays. The media were wondering why he is in Munich and was staying with Joshua, until a paparazzi found them getting out of the clinic after a check-up.

After the game against Leipzig, aside from Mats being questioned with his “new look”, Joshua was then followed up by the media. Feeling cornered, he spoke.

“If you are asking about me and Julian, I will tell you, we are officially together.” Joshua spoke bravely.

“Why is it that Julian Weigl was removed in the BVB and the national team roster. Does he have injuries?” a media man asked.

“No. He is not injured.”

“Is this related to a picture taken from a clinic you and Herr Weigl got out to?”

Julian did not answer at first.

 “What is his situation?”

And without hesitation, Joshua confessed. “For everyone to know, we started as friends in the unders until we were called up in the senior team. We clicked each other and started secretly dating after the Euros. Then things happen…” Joshua swallows a lump in his throat before continuing. “if you do not know, Julian is an omega…and he’s carrying my child.”

The media were shocked by the young Bayern defender’s revelation. At the far side of the interview area, Manuel and Thomas were watching and ready to rush through the crowd in order to save Joshua from being bombarded but the young alpha looked at them, looking at them with assurance that he could handle it.

“I know almost all of you will brand me as a bad influence for young people like me, or comment that I was not careful, will label Julian a, I’m sorry for using this word, slut, which he is not. I bravely stand before you, telling you all of this because we only want. One. Thing. Peace. Me and Julian had been through a lot when we found out. And we had enough. We are tired. I don’t want Julian to be stressed which will affect our pup. We want a normal life despite being known in the world. So please. Grant it. That’s all. Danke.” And Joshua steps out of is spot, and the good thing was that the media did not followed him up.

After that, things became how Joshua want it to be, peaceful.

It’s Christmas eve and Joshua is preparing breakfast for the both of them. Peppered fried chicken with mashed potatoes, since Julian requested it.

While mixing the chicken meat with the breading, Joshua felt hands go around his waist and hugged him at the back. It was Julian.

“Is that what I am expecting it to be?” Julian asked while hugging Joshua, talking softly in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Uhuh.”

“Well, thank you.” Julian said and himself to Joshua’s back and kissed his cheek.

Joshua noticed that Julian’s stomach is pressing his back. “Hey, careful. You might squish our baby.” Joshua said and Julian just laughed.

“He will not go out accidentally if I push my tummy in your back.” Julian said and released Joshua from his hug. “Well, got to prepare. We had a big day ahead of us. I am thinking of cooking a few recipes that I wanted to try.”

The BVB, Bayern and the rest of the die Mannschaft had decided that they will be celebrating Christmas at Joshua’s house in Munich so that Julian will not have to travel a lot that could stress him out.

“No Ju. You’re not cooking. Mario told me that everyone will bring food to share here. And I’ll be the one to cook for our share.” Joshua said.

“You’re making me useless again.” Julian complained.

“No, I just don’t want you to be stressed out.”

“Well then, I’ll do the decorating.”

“No. I will do it. I don’t want you to be doing things related with height. You’re putting yourself at risk.”

“Joshuaaaaa? What shall I do? Sweep the floor?” Julian whined.

“Sweeping the floor is okay for me.”

“Fine then.” Then Julian went on sulking.

Since the party will not start until sunset and no one has arrived yet, Joshua and Julian did all they could do to prepare their home. Joshua tidied up the tree while Julian arranged the gifts they will be giving at the bottom of it. There are times that Joshua had to do the chores alone since Julian is easily tired and sleepy but he does not mind at all. He knows that Julian will need it for the sake of his omega and their future kid.

\---

“I’ll get it.” Joshua shouts to Julian, who was at the bathroom prepping up when the doorbell sounds.

He excitedly opens it smiling, but it was never for long when it revealed the person who was behind the door.

Marco.

Joshua’s smile drops on seeing the Dortmund captain, giving him an intimidating look. Since that bad encounter at the internationals up until now, the young Bayern alpha is still uncomfortable being with Marco.

Joshua swallows the lump on his throat, “Uhm…Hi. Welcome. Uh….come i-in.” and Joshua gives way to Marco, who steps inside, bringing with him a big box of present. Behind him was Mario, a bag of possibly Bavarian pretzels and Nutella dips.

“Hey Jo!” Mario greets his former teammates, smiling and giving him a half hug.

Joshua closes the door carefully and led his two first visitors on the couch in the living room.

“Uhm. Make yourselves comfortable.” Joshua invites and takes the food from Mario’s hand. “I’ll take this to the kitchen, okay?”

“Thank you Jo.” Mario responds.

As Joshua paces towards the kitchen, he can feel that Marco is _gazing_ at him but he continued on.

“Hey! Welcome to you guys!” Julian greets his fellow teammates as he approaches them.

Mario stands up and hugs Julian. “Good to see you too, Ju! We miss you so much. Well, look at you. It’s awkward to see that you have a baby bump.” Mario comments.

“You have to get used to it.” Julian said. “Hey Marco!” Julian adds and gets a hug from his captain.

“I do hope everything is okay here.” Marco said. “And I do hope HE is taking GOOD care of you.” Marco adds sarcastically shooting some glares towards the kitchen.

Joshua cannot see but he knows Marco is shoots those words hard at him.

“Does he feeds you well? Gives you the rest that you need? Gives everything you need? Is he hurting you? Neglecting you? Tell me. You don’t have to hide anything.” Marco rants.

“Marco! You’re acting rude again.” Mario comments.

“Geez Marco. I’m good. Jo takes good care of me. You don’t have to worry anything. In fact, he always gives everything I need. Even my cravings, even if it’s on the most unholy hour of the day. And if possible, he does not want me to do chores or work because he thinks it’s dangerous for me, which I always say that he does not have to worry too much. He’s very overprotective.”

Marco relaxed a bit and said, “Well, he should be. Or else he will taste the wrath of Marco Reus. He only saw half of it the last time. Just tell me if things are not fine because I will give him what he might be looking for.

“Marco. Stop it!” Mario intervenes worriedly.

“Just saying.” Marco defends.

“Marco, Mario, don’t worry okay. I’m fine. We are all fine.”

Joshua heard everything the three had said. He felt comforted that Julian appreciates his efforts but still he felt bad that Marco looks at him as a wrecker. Joshua is the type of person who is always affected by what people say. A bit disappointed, he continues to prepare the food he and Julian will be sharing. This will be a long night for him.


	9. Christmas Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last one...for this year. 
> 
> A few hours from now it will be 2017.
> 
> To all readers, thank for taking time reading all these fics. I may have joined recently but it feels overwhelming that a lot of you appreciated my work. In my own perspective, its not as good as how others write but still I'm thankful. It's heartwarming that aside from leaving kudos and comments for my work, some asked me (and I let them) that they will use my characters in their fics as well. There was even one who translated one of my works to Spanish. Whaaaat?
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you will enjoy this one.
> 
> And happy twenty seventeen to us all!

“MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODYYYYYYY!!!!!!” Thomas shouts as he barges in the front door of the young couple house with wide open arms earning a shake of the head from Manuel who is trailing behind him bringing a big box of present and a backpack.

“Damn Thomas! Could you get any louder?” Marco complains.

“Oh. Looks like someone is experiencing the Christmas Blues.” Thomas teased.

“Shut up.” Marco replies and Thomas just shrugs his shoulders.

“Sorry about Marco. Just bear with him for a while.” Mario stands from the couch and approaches his former teammates. “He’s still mad about the “instant mommy/daddy Julian Weigl situation.” Mario whispers to both the tall couples.

“Up until now?” Manuel reacts quietly while looking towards the Dortmund captain sitting on the couch and sulking. “Can’t he just move on? We’ve moved on.” Manuel adds.

“You know he really cares a lot, almost overprotective, about Juju. And he was shocked and mad at the same time when he knew that Joshua was his boyfriend and then father of the kid at the same time. Not that he has something against Joshua, except for knocking up our boy. Julian never told him anything at all. He’s just frustrated.” Mario explains.

“So, where’s the couple?” Thomas asks.

“There at the kitchen.” Mario points.

“Okay. Come on Manu, let’s go.” Thomas said and Manu follows, handing over the present to Mario.

Manuel and Thomas reached the kitchen and saw the couple. Julian was rubbing Joshua’s back while the young alpha cuts onions while sobbing.

“Hi guys.” Manuel greets and Julian turns his head towards the voice.

‘Oh, hey! You came.” Julian replies and Manuel hugs him.

Thomas also approaches Julian and gives him a hug. “Well, we could sacrifice a little time for you guys.” Thomas adds.

Joshua didn’t move a muscle except for his hands chopping onions and continues to sob.

“Hey Jo. What’s wrong?” Manuel asks.

“Nothing. (Sniffs) It’s just the onions (sniffs).” Joshua replies.

“Liar.” Julian mumbles.

There was a bit of silence, except for Joshua’s sobs, for a while until Thomas breaks it.

“Tell us, Jo.” The tall beta asks but Joshua didn’t say anything and continued to chop onions, then garlic.

“Uhm---I think I have to go check Mario and Marco. I don’t want to interrupt here. May I?” Julian said.

“No. You should stay.” Thomas said and Julian obliges a bit uncomfortable. Then Thomas puts a hand on Joshua’s shoulder. “Come on, Jo. Say it.”

Joshua stops at what he is doing and sits on a chair behind him and cries.

“He’s so mean…I…I am doing my best to be a good mate for Julian…But…but still…What more should I do?...Now I’m thinking that I am the worst person of all.”

“Oh Jo.” Julian whines in concern and hugs is mate.

“For an alpha, you’re sensitive.” Thomas comments.

“Thomas. That’s rude.” Manuel reprimands.

“Sorry.” Thomas apologizes.

“Ju, can I talk to Joshua for a moment. You don’t have to go away.” Manuel asks and Julian gave way.

“Jo, listen. “ Manuel starts as he puts his hand on the young alpha’s shoulders. “You don’t have to think about pleasing Marco while you give your best for Julian. It’s his problem if he cannot accept it. We could see you’re giving it your all. You haven’t failed on that. And even if we haven’t, you don’t have to think of pleasing anybody. As long as you know that you’re doing what you can do for Julian and you know that it’s right. He’s the most important one.”

“Manuel is right Jo. I’m not bringing Marco down but he has nothing to do whatever we have for now. He cannot barge in or dictate our lives. I told him that you are the giving your best for me and I am sincere about it. If he’s not convinced, it’s his problem.” Julian confesses.

“See? Julian can testify on that. You have nothing to prove or worry Jo.” Manuel adds.

Joshua gets a paper towel on the counter and wipes his eyes and nose. “Thanks Manu, Thomas. And I love you Jo.” Joshua says.

“And I love you too.” Julian replies and kisses Joshua on the lips deeply.

“Uhm. Do you want us to go out?” Thomas asks making the young couple stop their encounter and laughs.

“Why don’t we finish preparing food?” Julian suggests and all of them continued. Manuel brought out 2 bottles of Glühwein and beers and arranged the pretzels that Mario brought while Thomas prepared some tacos and coleslaw.

\---

One by one, their teammates arrived. Philipp arrived not long after, Felix, Erik and Roman Bürki came.

“Hey Ju! Merry Christmas. Sorry Christian is not here because he has to celebrate the holidays in the US. But he sends this for you as a gift and food to share.” Felix said handing over a box. And when they opened it, it was an assorted stuff of Hershey’s chocolates such as Kisses, Krackel, Goodbars. “And oh, he will Skype tonight.” Felix adds.

Roman hands over his share, which is a “few” triangle boxes of Swiss Toblerones then went to the kitchen to cook his food to share for the dinner.

“Are you trying to give Julian diabetes? Almost everyone is bringing chocolates for him.” Philipp complains and everyone just laughs.

The Schalke men arrived next, Leon, Max, Benni with Mats. Then Julian Draxler, Julian Brandt and Bernd with Marc.

\---

Food was ready by 8 in the evening and everyone went to the dining area and dug in the food. They had conversations, laughs. Thomas was leading the jokes again. Manuel rolls his eyes. Philipp complains. Christian called via Skype. Manuel, Thomas, Marco and Mario went out for a while and were noticed by the two young couple and the rest was history. The clock struck 12 and everyone was in the living room.

“Okay guys! Time to open your presents.” Mario announces.

“What? How about you guys?” Joshua asks.

“Don’t worry about us. This is your house, and you’re more important right now. So, who goes first?” Mario asks.

And Thomas stood up and gave his present. The couple opened it and Manuel, Philipp and Marco whined…it was a stuffed Pony wearing a Bayern jersey.

“I do hope you understand what I mean, especially you Joshua.” Thomas said and Joshua nods his head swiftly.

Next one to give was Erik, and it was an exclusive baby music chandelier with a logo of BVB and a few Emma the Bee hanging playing “You’ll Never Walk Alone” chime when turned on. The Bayern guys were not impressed (except for Joshua) while the Dortmund boys were grinning widely.

“Damn! I should’ve thought about that!” Thomas said.

Bernd and Marc gave a baby clothes with hand mittens that looked like goalkeeping gloves. Julian Draxler gave a set of baby bottles. While Max, Leon and Julian Brandt brought in the biggest gift of all, which contained a baby crib.

“Anyone else?” Mario asked and Marco stood up from his seat and approached Joshua and Julian. Everyone is silent and staring at the three. Joshua was starting to get anxious again and he holds Julian’s hand tightly while he swallows a lump in his throat.

Marco pulls our something in his pocket. A white small envelope and gave it to Joshua, who lifts his hand, trembling in fear.

“From Mario and me. Merry Christmas.” Marco said then went back to his seat.

The couple opened the envelope and it contains a heap of gift coupons from Ikea for buying baby stuff.

\---

Some of the team members went home after that short and simple Christmas party to catch up with the trains and flights going back to their places. The last one to leave was the first ones to arrive since they helped out on cleaning the house. (Still thinking not to stress Julian out.)

“Mario, thanks for everything and thank you for the gift.” Joshua said.

“What gift?” Mario asks and the couple was confused.

“The one Marco just gave to us. The coupons.” Joshua said.

“Oh. He gave you that? That’s good. Actually, it was his alone. I still have to think what to buy for you. He always buys stuff from Ikea and he was offered options of gift coupons because of his loyalty at the store. He was collecting it for the past months. I thought he will give it to his nephew, Nico. It turns out that it’s for you.” Mario said.

“Well, please tell him thanks as well.” Julian said.

“Sure. We’ll we got to go. Dortmund is a long drive after all. Merry Christmas.” Mario said as he waves goodbye and the couple waves back as well.

\---

“How are you?” Joshua asks his mate.

“I felt great but I’m tired.”

“Well, it was one hectic day after all. We should sleep.”

“Goodnight.” Julian says and kisses Joshua.

“Goodnight too.” Joshua replies. “And to you too little one.” Joshua adds as if talking Julian stomach while rubbing circles on it, making Julian giggle.

“Stop it. It tickles.” Julian replies and Joshua just smile.

Joshua was about to close his eyes when he hears his phone sound. He checks up and saw it was a message. He reads it and smiled softly (almost crying again) and then put the phone back to the nightstand where he got it and slept.

\---

+42xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey. It’s Marco. I’m sorry for being a jerk.

What I did to you was way overboard,

especially doing it at your own home. I am

now sure that Julian is in good hands. Please

take care of him well. He’s strong outward but

soft and sensitive on his own moments in life.

Loving and caring as well. And I do hope those

coupons will be a great help for you both. Use it

in anyway you want it. Merry Christmas!


	10. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is hungry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year, new chapter for this fic!
> 
> SMUT ALERT!  
> If you are not comfortable, you can skip the smut part, marked with xxx.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Happy 2017.
> 
> PS: We're almost there...

Julian is now on the 5th month of his pregnancy and everything seems to be normal for both Joshua and Julian especially when the omega hits his mood swings and cravings, which are getting rare by the days. Physically, Julian is a bit slow in moving since his tummy is getting bigger by each moment. He was also started to complain of not seeing his knees despite he is tall.

On the other hand, Joshua never failed to be supportive for his boyfriend. Despite the busy schedules, he is able to give time for Julian. They sometimes go home either to Rottweil or in Bad Aibling, which their parents do not necessarily approved. Most of the visits were done by their parents by coming to Munich and there were also times when their club and national teammates visit them or hang out with them outside.

Just for example, they are now with Max, Leon, and Julian Brandt in a restaurant near the Marienplatz. It might be a very crowded public place but secured that famous people like these band of friends do not have to worry of paparazzis.

“…and Benni was so furious and confused when Ralf lifted him, turn him upside down and putting him down as if nothing happened and we just laugh our guts out.” Max said and every one of them laughed hard.

“It was the first time we saw him losing his “motherly and matured” composure in front of us.” Leon adds.

“Poor Benni. I wonder if Mats does it to him as well?” Joshua asks.

“Nope. He dominates Mats.” Max reveals.

“Really? I thought Mats was the dominant one.” Julian commented.

“You thought wrong Brandt.” Max replies. “Anyway, let’s change the topic. How are you two?” Max asks the young couple.

“We’re doing great.” Joshua replies holding Julian’s hand, making the omega blushing and the rest of the friends cooing.

“Oh come on. Stop giving us that fluffy feels!” Brandt complains.

“You’re just jealous JB.” Leon says back and everyone laughs again except for Brandt.

\---

“Well that was refreshing and fun.” Joshua says as he enters the door of his house holding Julian’s hands.

“Yeah. I’m very thankful for them. They always give time even if they have to go back immediately to their places. How lucky are we.” Julian adds.

They then fix themselves to sleep. Julian lay down the bed first then Joshua but unintentionally brushed his hand on Julian’s chest, making the omega moan.

“Are you okay Ju?” Joshua asked rising up the bed checking on Julian.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. It was nothing. Go back to bed.” Julian assures and Joshua goes back to bed.

Julian puts off the lights and tried to sleep at that moment, but for some reason he feels uncomfortable. He looks at Joshua’s soft sleeping features. Closed eyes with mouth a bit open. He then remembers the time when they had their first sex. How Joshua looks as the alpha thrusts inside him, but with more forceful closing of eyes and mouth roundly open, trying to control his drive.

\---

The streak of light that passes the window woke Joshua up. He was still lying on the bed, about to stretch his arms out when he noticed that Julian embraces him, almost clinging to him. He was kind of worried at first that he might be restricting Julian’s stomach between them so he slowly moved his boyfriend away, he nudge Julian’s shoulder, he felt that the omega is a bit hot to touch, then tried to woke him up.

“Ju?”

“Ohhhh. Joshuaaa.” Julian moaned making the alpha blush. Thinking that his boyfriend might be dreaming about him.

“Ju?” Joshua calls again and Julian woke up. “Are you okay?”

“Uhuh. I’m fine.”

“I’ll prepare for training okay. Then we’ll have breakfast.” Joshua said and gave a kiss to Julian but he suddenly gasp when he felt Julian grope his butt cheek. He looked at his boyfriend who was smiling at him, but slyly, which is unusual for Julian to show. Joshua smiled back with a swallow and rose up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

\---

A few minutes later Joshua returned in their bedroom with Julian still in bed but leaning on the headboard looking at him. He was thinking that his eyes were playing tricks at him. Julian was looking intently at him…almost hungrily, and, did Julian just bit his lower lip? He was just wearing a towel and a bit wet since he came from the bathroom. He reddened for the second time of the day and proceeded to dress up.

“Let’s eat.” Joshua said after finishing.

“Yeah. I’m hungry… _really hungry._ ” Julian said still looking intently at his boyfriend.

Joshua went Julian’s side of the bed and helped him get up then went to prepare breakfast for them and Joshua went to training.

\---

The next day was more “upsetting” for Joshua. He woke up being spooned by Julian. Much “worse” is that he noticed Julian’s hand is below his belly button and nearly inside his pajamas. He tried to move but he suddenly moaned when he felt Julian’s long fingers brushed through the tip of his morning wood.

Julian’s hungry glances were still there and was too touchy when he is close to his alpha but Joshua was still able to go out of the house for training.

\---

“Earth calling Kimmich.” Manuel said snapping his finger in front of the young man.

“Uh yeah?”

“Something’s bothering you?” Manuel asked and Joshua nodded.

“Tell me.”

“It’s about Julian.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“He seems different for the past two days. At first I tried to woke him up and as I touched him, he seems hot but he says he is fine. And his stares. It’s seems he wants to eat me alive and he’s been more touchy. It’s not like him.” Joshua rants.

Manuel was silent the whole conversation until he asks.

“I will ask you this since you’re already a grown man. When was the last time you to had…you know?”

Joshua blushed. “Uhm…our first time?” he said shyly.

“That long? And wow, you both did it the first and then, BAM! Then comes Baby Kimmich? You young people are so healthy.” Manuel comments and then clears his throat. “Anyway, I think Julian is experiencing pregnancy heats. An omegas body is sensitive when it’s pregnant since its adjusting to everything, even the fluctuation of hormones.” Manuel informs.

“What shall I do?”

“Relieve that heat.”

And Joshua was surprised. “That’s it? Are there other ways?” the young man asks anxiously.

“No other ways. But there are a lot of ways to relieve that heat.” Manuel replies with a sly smirk and a raise of an eyebrow making Joshua swallow the lump in his throat.

“Thanks Manu.” Joshua says dejected as he leaves to get his things to call it a day.

“Sure Jo. And by the way, don’t let him pent it up so much. Either you might dread it or enjoy it. But for sure it will be the latter.” Manuel reminds.

xxx

And Manuel was correct…

Joshua felt something wet is touching his member. At first he just groaned and tried to go back to sleep until he felt some kind of a hollow hole was put on his junior. He was awakened and surprised to see Julian in between his legs, wearing his red Bayern jersey and was bare at the bottom and giving him a blowjob.

“J-j-ju! Wh-what are y-you doing?” Joshua asked and Julian looked at him with those hungry eyes again and, letting go of Joshua’s cock but started to lick it making the alpha gasp and moan.

“I’m hungry.” Julian said with a raspy voice.

“But Ju. That’s not food. That’s my---aaaah.” And Joshua was stopped when Julian took Joshua’s member in his mouth.

“Ju---hah---I could---prepare breakfast for you---ha---if---ha---y-you’re---hu-hungry.” Joshua tried to talk as Julian continued his ministrations. Joshua tried to stop him by holding Julian’s head but he was losing control on his body and the way he holds his hands gave a different signal to Julian a few moments later Joshua felt he was on the edge.

“Ju! Stop! I’m gonna cum!” Joshua pleads but Julian made it much worse, he adds his hands to the part of his alpha’s member that his mouth cannot reach and stroked it at the same time with his bobs. Joshua closed his eyes forcefully.

“AHHHHHHH!” Joshua moaned and came inside Julian’s mouth. The omega didn’t falter and swallowed every spurt his alpha gives out, which was much since it has been a long time since Joshua relieved himself.

Joshua was still calming down on his high when he heard Julian speak again, “I’m still hungry.” Joshua opened his eyes and saw that Julian was starting to ride him.

“Ju! Stop!” Joshua said gasping for air. “I could…make you breakfast...if you’re hungry.” Joshua pleads but Julian didn’t stop. Julian held Joshua’s softening member and stroked it again making the young alpha close his eyes and whimpered because of the sensitivity. A few moments later, he was ready to go again.

Julian aimed his boyfriend’s cock against his hole and Joshua was nervous, “Julian. Please stop. This might be dangerous for the ba---aaaaahhhh.”

“I’m hungry.” Julian said as he starts riding Joshua making Joshua moan because of the overwhelming feeling he experienced again after a long time.

A few moments later, Julian grabs his boyfriend’s hand and puts them on his chest and moaned. Joshua then realized that it was part of Julian’s body which is sensitive. He then remembered what Manuel said to him.

_Relieve that heat._

And so Joshua did. And a few moments later, Julian came, splashing his cum on Joshua’s abs and chest. It also triggered Joshua to come inside Julian, still much.

They were getting down their high when Julian started to stroke Joshua’s member again. “I’m still hungry.” Julian moans.

“Ju! I beg you. Stop.” Joshua pleads whimpering because of his sensitive dick being stroked again to be hard.

Joshua lost count of how many rounds he had with Julian and how many times he came. The last one he remembered is that it was so painful when he came and that the tip of his member was so blue and that Julian landed on his side before everything turned black.

\---

“Jo? Jo please wake up?”

And Joshua fluttered his eyes open meeting Julian’s.

“Ju?” Joshua mumbled and smiled to his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry Jo.” Julian said regretting.

“It’s okay. How are you feeling now?”

“I feel better now.”

“And the baby?”

“Don’t worry about that Jo. They said that in this period it’s safe to have sex.” Julian assures.

“Okay.” Joshua said and turns his head to the clock and was shocked, It was 5 in the afternoon. “OH NO! I MISSED TRAINING!” Joshua exclaimed putting his hands on his face.

“Don’t worry. I called Manuel to cover up for you and say that you took care of me because I am not feeling well.” Julian said.

Joshua got up to clean himself up to go to the bathroom but was walking awkwardly and in pain.

“Are you okay?” Julian stands up from the bed to help his boyfriend.

“My dick hurts but I’ll be fine.”

xxx

Joshua came in to training the next day, still walking a bit awkwardly and his teammates had noticed but let  it go. He removes his casual clothes to change into his training gear when Thiago noticed something.

“Kimmi, is that a hickey on your chest and neck?” Thiago said and everybody howled. Joshua paled and ran to the mirror and saw what his teammate had meant.

“Rough day, huh?” Manuel said as he taps the young man shoulders looking at him in the mirror wiggling his eyebrows and from pale, Joshua turned red.


	11. Too Early

“What’s wrong Ju?” Joshua asks. Julian was moaning with discomfort as he lies down in bed, which was a usual thing now for him.

“Our baby won’t stop moving around. It hurts.” Julian complained.

Suddenly, Joshua went closer to Julian in bed. He puts his hand on his boyfriend’s big stomach and caresses it. “Hey there little one. I know you’re excited to come out but not yet, okay. And it’s time to sleep. You have to rest so that your daddy could sleep too and you will grow strong. We will continue playing tomorrow before I leave for training.” Joshua spoke kissed Julian’s stomach.

“Our baby stopped.” Julian said a few moments later. “I can’t believe our baby always listens to you. When I tell it to calm down, the more it becomes agitated.” Julian confessed.

“And that’s because I’m a cool dad. And I bet when he or she comes out, our kid will always cling to me.” Joshua said smirking.

“Cocky are we?” Julian said.

“That’s one thing you’ve been chasing on me that you didn’t resist and look what we end up with, a kid.” Joshua replied wiggling his eyebrows.

Julian slaps Joshua’s shoulder gently. “That’s not what I meant…but you have a point.”

“But honestly, you’re a cool dad Jule. You’re doing great carrying our child. You’ve been through a lot now on this pregnancy but you still stay strong. If I was in your place, I don’t know if I can cope up with all of it and I might be whining, whimpering and complaining the whole course of it.” Joshua confesses.

“Well, thanks Jo. You’re a cool dad as well. Seriously. But please, don’t spoil our kid okay?” Julian asks and Joshua just shrugged.

“I don’t know I if I can fulfill that.” Joshua said and Julian just rolled his eyes, sighing. “Well, we should call it a night. Goodnight.” Joshua said and pecked on Julian’s lips.

“Good night to you too.” Julian replies.

\---

“Jo. Jo, please wake up.” Julian nudges his boyfriend beside him.

“Wh-what?” Joshua groggily asked.

“Please help me get up, I have to pee.” Julian said and Joshua rose up and assisted his boyfriend going to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later…

“Jo, help me again. I’m going to pee again.” Julian asked and Joshua obeyed.

And within the night, at least Julian went to the bathroom 10 times in different time intervals to use the bathroom, which resulted for a tired Joshua Kimmich in training that his teammates were feeling a bit sorry for him.

\---

“Ju, I’m ho---JU STOP!” Joshua yells when he gets in his house.

Julian was sitting on the living room couch…with bolt knots on a small plate and on his hand and about to put it on his mouth.

“What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Put that down!” Joshua exclaimed and his boyfriend obeyed. Then Joshua put away the plate containing the metals and sat down on beside his boyfriend, checking on him.

“I was hungry Jo. I feel like I’m pale and need iron. So I went rummaging in the basement and found those knots because they look edible.” Julian confessed and Joshua started to get worried.

“Come on, get up. We’re going to your doctor. I think all of these are getting a toll on you.” Joshua commands. Joshua was getting nervous because of Julian’s behavior.

They went to Julian’s doctor immediately to have Julian checked. In the end, Julian’s doctor told Joshua that what his omega boyfriend was experiencing is _pika_ and it seldom happens to most of the pregnant population and the doctor just prescribed Julian a milk formula with more folic acid and iron.

\---

“I have to go now. Thomas and Manuel are outside waiting for me.” Joshua said and kissed his boyfriend goodbye.

It is Der Klassiker and this time it’s Bayern’s turn to host their rivals. Joshua was both excited and worried at the same time. He’d been thinking for the past days if he will bring Julian with him on the stadium or not just to look out for him but in the end, and with Julian’s assurance that he will be okay, the young Bayern defender decided that Julian will stay home to avoid the stress inside the pitch and just watch the game on TV.

“You, call, me, or Manu, or Thomas, or Mario, or Marco, or Carlo, or Tuchel, or anyone you know in our teams, the staff, even President Hoeness and President Watzke, if anything happens, okay?!” Joshua said worriedly putting his arms on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You’re so overdramatic Kimmich. Of course I will. And don’t worry we will be fine.” Julian reassures.

Joshua kneels down and talks to Julian’s stomach, caressing it as well. “Baby, papa is going to play tonight. You and daddy will stay here at home and watch. I want you to behave while doing so, promise?” Joshua said and coincidentally he felt a kick directly to where his hand was and both of the couples gasp.

“Our baby understands you.” Julian said giggling, making Joshua laugh as well.

“Well, I got to go. Wish me luck.” Joshua said and pecked Julian’s lips.

“You might forget where side I am on.” Julian said and Joshua whined.

“Come on. For at least once can you please side with your future husband in a game?” Joshua pleads.

“I’ll try.” The omega winked then they both heard the honking of the car horn. “Go! They are waiting for you.” Julian said and Joshua walked away waving his goodbye.

\---

It was time for the game to start and Julian sat down on the living room couch to watch. The match progressed and both Bayern and Dortmund were even. At the first 20 minutes Auba was able to open the score making Julian giddy in the seat.

“See that baby, Uncle Auba scored!”

At the last minutes of the first half, Bayern was able to equalize through Thomas. When the second half pushed through, it was a much more tensed game, with a lot of chances made and there was one time that Joshua was taken down on the pitch at the 60th minute, making Julian stand up on the couch looking worried, a few minutes later, his alpha was cleared to play again. Julian was able to calm down but he felt something different.

At the 70th minute, Mats made a lob shot and it went to Xabi then passed it to Thomas. It was tough since the Dortmund defense was tight with Papa, Lukasz and Marc and Marcel on hold but Thomas took the risk to pass the ball and coincidentally Joshua came pushing through the Dortmund lines and the ball lands on him and he kicks it directly. Bürki was not able to react quickly and the ball hits the back of the net.

Julian jumps with joy when Joshua scored and seeing his boyfriend celebrate running with his thumb on his mouth but it didn’t last long when he felt something wet between his legs.

“Oh no. It’s too early.” Julian said to himself.

He started to rummage for his phone and called someone for help. He tried calling his and Joshua’s teammates on the bench that he saw for a chance that they might have brought their phones with them but to no avail no one was answering. In the end he asked help through the emergency services.

_“You are calling Munich’s Emergency Services. How can I help you?”_

“My name is Julian Weigl. I need help. I’m a pregnant omega. My water broke.”

_“Mr. Weigl! Okay. Where are you?”_

Julian gave the details of Joshua’s apartment then the responder asks to observe for the contractions when it starts and was told to stay calm and leave the door unlocked in case.

Julian was getting uncomfortable by the moment that passes and he sends a text to all their teammates.

To anyone who could read this, either from Dortmund or

Bayern, please tell Jo that I am taken to the hospital.

My water broke.

Then texts Josh, hoping that his boyfriend could read it.

Jo, I know you’re still playing but I’m on my way to the

hospital. The ambulance took me. Our baby might

go out now.

But before he sends it, a more powerful contraction hits him and he crouches on the ground. The responders arrive just on time and dispatched him.

\---

Everybody was busy celebrating inside the Bayern locker room. Bavarian’s were able to make it even by winning 2-1 after losing at Signal Iduna Park few months back.

“You were great kid!” Robert commends Joshua, who was able to break the tie, making them win.

Joshua was all smiles. His teammates were commending and celebrating with him, jumping and yelling inside the locker room.

“JOSHUA! JOSHUA!”

The whole team stopped immediately when they hear someone yelling differently at the halls outside the room then revealing on the door was Marco gasping for air.

“JOSHUA?!” Marco yells again inside the locker.

“Jesus Marco! If you plan on having a fight here or hurt our little savior, you have to deal with us first.” Manuel defends.

“No! This is urgent. Joshua! Where are you?!” Marco desperately calls then saw the young defender looking at him a bit scared (he still can’t get over it.). The Dortmund captain approached him. “You haven’t heard what happened? Did you check your phone?” Marco asked.

“N-no. Why?”

“Julian was taken from your house to the hospital. He’s going to give birth.”

The whole locker room became dangerously silent and Joshua was stunned and became pale, much paler than when he heard that Julian was pregnant.

“N-no. No! THAT CAN’T BE! HE’S NOT DUE UNTIL NEXT MONTH!” Joshua rushes to his locker gets his things and put them in his bag, shaking and pulls Marco with him out of the locker room.


	12. A Rough Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian in the hospital in a very crucial scenario with a very supportive, composed yet nervous young father-to-be Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST THERE! One last chapter then I'm done with this fic. Next maybe some stand alone fics and I might adjust it then outside the A/B/O alternate.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading things.
> 
> Here's the second to the last chapter.
> 
> =D

Marco, Mario and Joshua are now in the young Bayern defender’s car with the Dortmund captain on the steering wheel since the owner itself is already a mess and someone had to drive with composure if they want to reach the hospital alive. It was easy to plead to both Tuchel and Ancelotti to separate from their teams since it is an emergency but the real tussle was getting out of Allianz Arena without being squashed by the media, paparazzi, fans and rival fans and thank the football gods, they are able to pass through all of them.

They’ve been on the road for 15 minutes and according to their GPS it will take another 15 to get to the hospital where Julian was taken. For some reason, Munich’s traffic does not cooperate with them.

“Marco can you please drive faster?” Joshua pleads almost crying for the millionth time, sitting at the back of his car, feet trembling and fingers fidgeting.

“I’m trying my best, Jo.” Marco says with all his remaining composure. He’s about to lose his temper after hearing every whine and complaint of the young alpha and Mario on his side can notice it.

They were about to cross an intersection when the traffic light suddenly changed to red.

“FUCK THAT TRAFFIC LIGHT! CAN’T THAT PRICK BE CONSIDERATE?!” Joshua yells and Marco loses it.

“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM DOWN?! YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WORRIED ABOUT JULIAN.” Marco yells back at the young alpha.

Mario sighed, “Okay you two calm down your alpha hormones. Just remember that Julian is already in the hospital and being attended well so there’s nothing to worry much about.” Mario said exasperated then added, “You, soon-to-be-father, ease your mind.  You’ll be making decisions when you arrive at the hospital.” Then he looks at Marco, “And you mister, drive and take us there alive.”

\---

Three of them were ran towards the emergency room and looked for Julian among the patients who were there but they didn’t see him. A lot of patients, folks and some staff got mesmerized with their presence since they are still wearing their jerseys.

Joshua then asks at the reception. “Can I ask if there was a Julian Weigl taken here?” Joshua asks the nurse

The nurse scanned through her list, “Yes. Are you related to the patient?” she asks.

“Yes. I am his boyfriend.”

“I am sorry sir. I can only allow the patient’s immediate family to where he is now.” The nurse apologizes.

“I am begging you to please take me to him! I’m his immediate family here in Munich! We’re living together! His parents are at Bad Aibling! Ask his physician, Dr. Strahl. He knows about me.” Joshua says desperately.

The nurse obliges and picks up the phone. After talking for a while, “I apologize sir. Please go directly outside the delivery room. Dr. Strahl will meet you there.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Joshua said and went to where the nurse instructed him to go. Along with him are Marco and Mario, who are both busy with their phones.

Joshua arrived at the delivery room where Julian’s obstetrician was waiting for him.

“Mr. Kimmich, you’re the only one allowed to enter the special area. I want you to wear all sterile outfits when you step inside. We have a lot to talk about.” Dr. Strahl instructed.

Joshua then looked worriedly to Mario and Marco.

“Go inside. Julian needs you more than us. Don’t worry. We will wait for Thomas and Manuel here. They’re coming. Marco called Julian’s parents. They’re leaving Aibling.” Mario assured.

“Thanks Mario. I owe you.” Joshua said and proceeded inside the room.

\---

“Okay Joshua, listen carefully. I want you to be composed for what’s about to happen. You are there to support Julian and nothing more. Understood?” the doctor said and Joshua nodded. “Okay, we’ve ran an ultrasound on Julian and we’ve found out that the baby is in breech position, it will be either butt or feet first. Reasonable since it is premature. We cannot turn the baby around or do cesarean section since the baby has already crowned and Julian has lost a lot of water. The only thing left for Julian to do is to deliver the baby normally with all his might.” The doctor told and Joshua was nervous, swallowing but remained to be composed as possible and entered the room.

Julian was at the delivery table, gasping for air, sweaty and then winced while crying everytime contractions hit.

“Joooo.” Julian called crying when he saw his alpha come in.

“I’m here now. Don’t worry.” Joshua holds Julian’s hand.

“I’m…sorry. I should’ve never had sex with you in the first place.”

“hey…hey. Stop it.”

“if anything happens to me tonight, you take good care of our kid, okay?”

Joshua was nervous when he heard it. “Don’t say anything like that. You’ll be fine.”

Then a contraction hits Julian and he screams in pain.

“Okay Julian, PUSH!” the doctor said and Julian grits his teeth with all his might trying to push. Joshua starts to wince in pain since his omega is gripping his hand forcefully.

“I can’t anymore…” Julian complains, very worn out.

“You have to Julian. Your baby needs to come out.” Dr. Strahl said.

“Ju, you can do it. For our baby.” Joshua assures and Julian nods then another contraction hits and Julian pushes again.

“Okay! The buttocks are out and I can scoop out the feet. You’re doing great Julian.” The doctor announced.

Julian continued to pushed, now mix with crying.

“Almost there Julian. The torso is out. I’ll assist the head.” The doctor said again.

“Keep going Ju. Keep going.” Joshua is almost panicking.

“AHHHHH!” Julian screams very loudly.

“Baby out! And it’s a boy!” Dr. Strahl announced.

Julian was so tired and gasping for air.

“Wait. Doc, why is he not crying?” Joshua asks worriedly, alerting the doctor and his team, cutting the cord and did the resuscitation.

“Jo? What’s happening? I don’t hear our baby cry.” Julian asks groggily then started to cry.

Jo was stunned. He waited so long for this moment but is about to be all in vain.

Then suddenly they heard a cry after a few minutes.

“Oh mein Gott. Danke. DANKE!” Joshua says crying.

“Congratulations Mr. Kimmich. Here’s your little boy.” The doctor said as he gives the baby to the new father.

Joshua cuddles his son with tears. “You scared me bud. Don’t do that again, okay? Anyway, I’m your daddy. And here is your papa.” Joshua gives him to Julian.

“Our beautiful pup. Welcome to the world son.” Julian said and kissed the baby’s forehead and the baby cooed in reply making Joshua and Julian smile even with tears.

“He cannot stay long. We still have to incubate him so that he could cope up with the environment. But Before I will take him to the NICU, have you chosen a name?”

And Joshua and Julian looked at each other then at their son.

\---

Julian’s parents were there when the omega was wheeled out of the delivery room. Joshua talked to them and told them that the baby is okay and is a boy. Julian’s dad hugged him tight. Three days later, Julian’s room was full packed when his Dortmund, some of the Bayern lads and other national team colleagues where there, even their coaches. They were all excited when the doctor told the couple that their kid could be with them for just a moment as part of being weaned from the incubator and when the baby was wheeled in, everyone were in mushy feels.

“Oh. He’s cute!” Thomas said.

“Wait. He looks more like Julian rather than Jo.” Mats observes.

“Now that’s insulting.” Joshua replies.

“But he has your eyes though. Almost grayish.” Julian said while he cuddles his baby.

“Really?” Joshua was surprised and took a closer look. His baby does have the color of his eyes.

“Anyway, you have a name for him?” Jogi Low asks.

“Yes coach.” Joshua said and clears his throat.

“Everyone, meet Johann Weigl Kimmich.”


	13. Snapshots of Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter!...but definitely not the end! I will still make one shots on the Instant Parent life of Jo and Ju with Baby Johann and I have already something in mind.
> 
> As what I have told on the first Instant Parents, I've been juggling work and writing on my free time but still through the hits, kudos and comments you give, I go on inspired to write well and I'm very thankful for you support of reading and liking this fic.
> 
> Now, on to the last chapter. Enjoy.

After 3 days, Julian was cleared to be discharged from the hospital. The new parents were so excited to go home but that elation was replaced with a bit of dismay when Doctor Strahl said that Baby Johann still needs to stay in the incubator for 2 more weeks. The newborn will be left in the hospital for a while.

Joshua returned to training the next two days. It has been an everyday routine for the young parents to drop by the hospital to check for their child. Julian has the privilege to carry the child inside the NICU since he stands as the mother while Joshua is on the other side of the glass wall looking at his precious ones. And when they are at home, they are finishing Johann’s room.

Two weeks went by like hours and then baby Johann was going home. Joshua parks his car on their porch and opens the door for Julian who is carrying their kid then getting the supplies that they got for Johann.

They entered the house and went directly to Johann’s room. The room was colored yellow with the floor matted red. The crib given by their Baby Mannschaft friends Max, Leon and Brandt was at the side of the wall near the window and the door. Hanging above the crib was the Emma the Bee baby chandelier given by Erik.

“Welcome home baby Johann. This is your room.” Julian says to his child who is sleeping in his arms. He then laid him down on his crib asleep and went out going to the kitchen where Joshua was placing the baby’s milk formula and some baby bottles on the cupboard. Julian smiles and hugs Joshua from behind. The alpha was surprised.

“I’m so happy that Johann is here with us now.” Julian speaks.

“Me too. And we are finally a family.” Joshua speaks back.

“This time of the year we are still defining what we are. But now, we had a kid.” Julian says.

Joshua turns and faces Julian and kisses him in the lips softly.

“I promise I will be always there for you and for Johann.” Joshua says and gets something in his pocket. A yellow box and opened it. Julian was wide eyed when he sees a ring. “And I do hope we will still get married.”

Julian was smiling with tears in his eyes, “Of course!” Julian loudly says and Joshua places the ring in his hands and Julian hugs Joshua tightly again.

\---

Bayern is through to the finals to be held at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff after winning against Manchester City and three days before the game, team had to fly to Wales for them to prepare.

When the new family arrived, the Bayern players flocked to them. Thomas grabbed Baby Johann away from Julian’s arms without even asking permission (typical Thomas). Julian suddenly got worried sick and Joshua was passively furious, which a few noticed immediately.

“Thomas, please return Johann to his parents.” Manuel pleads.

“NO! I haven’t got my chance to carry my grandson yet!” Thomas complains.

“Thomas you will get your chance. Not here. Not now.” Manuel replies.

Johann started to cry and Thomas rocked him but he never stopped.

“Thomas, please. He wants to be with his papa. And look at Joshua, he furious.” Manuel whines.

“No way!”

“Thomas, please return the kid. NOW!” Philipp intervened giving the wide eyes to Thomas and Thomas obeyed in his dismay. He gave Johann back to Julian and the baby cry became a whimper.

Minutes later Coach Carlo announced that they are boarding the plane.

“Ju, can I carry Johann just for a sec?” the alpha father asks and Julian gave him instantly.

Carrying in his arms, he started to baby talk to his son who is awake, looking at him with those grayish eyes that the baby got from him.

“Hey bud. Daddy’s going to Cardiff. I am going to play football for you and I will score for you. You and papa will stay here because you’re too young to travel in the plane and sit on a stadium. Behave okay?” Joshua said as he tickles the nose of his baby who smiles at him.

\---

Bayern wins the Champions League. Thanks for two goals from Robert and Joshua in the dying minutes! At home, Julian invited some of his close BVB mates Mario, Marco, Christian, Felix and Roman Bürki to watch the game. They celebrated, not because Bayern won, but because of Joshua’s goal, who celebrated by lifting his jersey revealing his inner shirt with a statement “JOHANN!” and them sucked his thumb.

The celebrations continue in the Millennium Stadium when Joshua was called for a quick interview.

“So how does it feel to score in the final of the Champions League?” the interviewer asked.

“It feels great. Especially that I am able to bring the win to my team by doing it.” Joshua replies ecstatically.

“We’ve noticed that something in you had changed. Baby face Kimmich is nowhere to be found right now and you are growing a beard.”

“Well, it’s my way of embracing maturity. After all, I’m already a father.”

Julian could really see in the TV how much Johann changed Joshua in such a short time.

“So the celebration is for your baby.” The interviewer said and Joshua nodded with a smile.

“Well, that’s all Mr. Kimmich, congratulations to your team and for you being a father.”

“Danke.”

\---

A month after winning the Champions League, Joshua and Julian got married in Marseille, France. The place where they officially became boyfriends almost a year ago. Only a few people were invited and it was exclusive. No media was there. Their closest families, the Bayern, Dortmund and the rest of their friends in the national team were there. Julian’s best man was Manuel while Joshua’s was Marco, to everybody’s surprise.

They still played as rivals in the Bundesliga as Julian remained to be in Dortmund’s team and Joshua at Bayern. Despite of that, miraculously they still have the time to be together and be there to take care of their son.

The End…FOR NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope it was not a dull end. But if it is, I will pull it through in the one shot that I'll be making in line with this fic.  
> Thanks for the support. =D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are essential. Thanks.


End file.
